Sleeping Handsome
by Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel
Summary: Bagamaina jika seorang pangeran yang berniat membangunkan seorang putri tidur malah bertemu dengan pangeran tampan? "Aku bukan Cinderella, tapi pangeran tidur"/"Dia adalah Putri saljuku"/"Baik!pangeran Gaara"/ Sho-ai/SasuNaru dkk/Oneshoot.


Yuhuu~ Gunchan datang lagi membawa Fanfic baru nih.  
Sebenernya sih Fic ini saya bikin SasuNaru's Day kemarin. Tapi karena waktu itu gak berniat publish ke FFN jadilah saya simpen di Note FB.  
Dan daripada nganggur, lumutan plus jamuran jadilah saya publish dimari. Semoga Kizuna suka dengan fic yang saya ambil dari scene salah satu manga Ikeno Koi.  
Enjoy~

.

.

.  
.

Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Ide cerita : Punya Ikeno Koi dengan editan dan tambahan sana sini.

Pair : SasuNaru

Rating : K+

Sumarry : Bagamaina jika seorang pangeran pergi ke sebuah kerajaan untuk membangunkan sang putri tidur, namun yang ditemukannya ternyata berbeda dengan apa yang ia bayangkan. Apa yang ditemukannya? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan pangeran tersebut?

WARNING : SHO-AI, TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, OOC, dll.

Tidak suka? Tapi kepengen baca? Silahkan saja! Resiko tanggung sendiri yah!

.

.

.

.

~Sleeping Handsome~

Di pedalaman hutan belantara yang masih asri dengan berbagai macam flora yang tumbuh subur, serta sekumpulan fauna terlihat hidup berdampingan dengan damai. Jauh ke dalam hutan terlihat sebuah istana yang megah dengan ukiran ornamen kuno menghiasi setiap sudutnya. Tanaman rambat serta semak belukar seolah dibiarkan tumbuh hingga hampir menutupi sebagian dinding luar istana yang nampak kusam dan tak terurus tersebut. Konon katanya, didalam istana yang terlihat tak berpenghuni itu tertidur seorang putri nan cantik jelita. Putri tersebut sedang menunggu seseorang datang untuk membangunkannya dari tidur panjang.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus jendela sebuah ruangan luas yang nampak seperti sebuah kamar tidur bangsawan. Terlihat dari ranjang dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari ukuran normal, desain ukiran emas menjalar pada setiap sisi tiang penyangga ranjang. Berbagai macam perabotan yang tak biasa menghiasi tiap sudut kamar, interior khas kerajaan menambah kesan mewah dan elegan pada kamar tersebut.

"Ngghh" erangan halus terdengar saat cahaya mentari mengenai wajah sesosok yang sedang tertidur.

Merasa terganggu, dia pun membalikkan badannya berusaha untuk menghindari cahaya pagi yang masuk lewat jendela yang ada disamping kanan ranjangnya.

"EH!?" pekiknya kaget saat melihat ada seseorang yang juga berbaring disamping ranjangnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah...?"

Kata-kata sosok itu pun terputus saat ia merasa mendengar sebuah suara langkah kaki mendekati ruangan yang ditempatinya berdua dengan sesosok manusia yang tengah memejamkan mata disampingnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah sebuah pintu kamar warna coklat miliknya, tak lama sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Waahhhh... Sudah datang!"

Serunya, ia pun segera merebahkan dirinya kembali ke ranjang king size miliknya membetulkan posisi tidurnya dengan meletakkan kedua tangan diatas dada, seolah-olah dia tak pernah terbangun. Sedangkan sosok yang berada disampingnya hanya terdiam tetap memejamkan mata dalam tidur indahnya.

~Sleeping Handsome~

TAK

.

.

.

TAK

.

.

.

TAK

.

.

.

Suara ketukan yang berasal dari sepatu boots hitam milik pemuda tampan berwajah stoic itu menggema di sepanjang lorong istana yang sunyi. Ia berjalan menelusuri lorong yang dinding catnya mulai pudar dan mengelupas, jaring laba-laba bersarang di langit-langit lorong, serta kondisi lorong yang minim cahaya, menciptakan kesan menyeramkan pada istana yang sepertinya tidak berpenghuni ini, karena tidak terlihat penjaga istana yang biasanya berlalu lalang memastikan Istana dalam situasi aman. Namun semua itu tak membuat nyali si pemuda ciut bahkan takut, terbukti dari langkahnya yang tegas penuh percaya diri tetap menyusuri lorong yang panjang dan sedikit gelap itu.

Lingkaran emas, simbol dari seorang pangeran berbentuk seperti cincin berhiaskan batu Zamrud bewarna hijau gelap ditengah lingkaran bagian depan, tersemat manis di helaian rambut sehitam malam miliknya. Bola mata Onyx yang kontras dengan kulit pucatnya menatap lurus ke depan. Jubah hitam panjang dengan aksen rantai emas di ujung jubah bagian pundak miliknya menjuntai kebawah dan berkibar kecil saat ia berjalan, menambah kesan angkuh namun penuh wibawa seorang pangeran. Cukup satu kata untuk pemuda tampan itu "Sempurna".

~Sleeping Handsome~

KRIET

.

.

.  
.

Aku membuka sebuah pintu yang kuyakini adalah sebuah kamar seorang putri yang tertidur. Kulangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan besar yang didominasi warna kuning dan coklat tersebut, seraya berjalan menuju ranjang mewah yang terletak ditengah kamar tidur tersebut.

Sampai akhirnya

.

.

.  
.

DOENG~

.

.

.  
.

'Apa-apaan ini?' teriakku dalam hati, saat pandangan mataku menangkap dua sosok manusia tertidur diatas ranjang dengan motif bunga matahari dan lavender (?) tersebut.

'Kenapa putrinya ada dua? Bukankah seharusnya hanya satu?' aku bertanya pada dirikku sendiri, aku masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu saking shocknya.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kaki ku mendekati ranjang tersebut untuk memastikan kalau mataku baik-baik saja. 'Huh! Yang benar saja, tidak mungkin seorang pangeran tampan dan sempurna sepertiku mengalami gangguan penglihatan bukan.' pikirku sedikt narsis.

.

.

.

.

GUBRAK!

.

.

.

.

'Oh, kami sama... Ini semakin membuatku gila, bukankah harusnya yang tertidur itu adalah seorang putri? Lalu kenapa yang aku lihat dua orang pemuda yang tengah memejamkan matanya?'

Nampaknya aku mulai frustasi dengan cerita ini.  
Jika saja aku bukan seorang Uchiha, pangeran dari kerajaan Sharingan yang terkenal dengan pengendalian dirinya, pemandangan yang aku lihat disini pasti akan sukses membuatku jatuh bergubrak ria.

Bagaimana tidak, didepanku sedang tertidur dua pemuda tampan yang hanya akan terbangun jika ada yang mencium mereka. Lalu, siapakah yang harus aku cium? Pemuda blonde bertubuh mungil, berkulit tan nan eksotis ditambah dengan tiga goresan yang mirip dengan kumis kucing membuatnya nampak begitu manis. Ataukah pemuda cantik berambut coklat panjang, dengan kulit putih mulus seakan noda pun tak mau mengotorinya membuatku mengira dia adalah seorang wanita jika saja pakaian pangeran tidak membalut tubuh rampingnya.

'Ah sudahlah, asal pilih saja deh.' putusku seraya bersiap mencium salah satu dari mereka.

~Sleeping Handsome~

'Masih belum ya?' tanya pangeran berambut pirang cerah dengan model rambut cepak berantakan namun membuatnya terlihat cute itu dalam hati.  
Sangat berharap dialah yang dicium oleh sang pangeran tampan yang saat ini sedang berada di kamarnya. Jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak kencang, sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri agar tidak menghambur ke arah pangeran berwajah datar tersebut karena terlalu lama memilih. Namun dia melupakan keberadaan seseorang disana selain dirinya dan pangeran tampan tersebut, hingga sebuah teriakan membuyarkan harapannya begitu saja.

"Aahh! Aku senang sekali... Karena pangeran telah memilihku!" teriak pemuda berambut panjang yang ujungnya diikat itu sambil melonjak senang, terlihat dari wajahnya dia sangat bahagia.

"Sudah lama aku menunggu pangeran tampan sepertimu datang untuk membangunkanku." tambahnya riang, bola mata lavendernya berbinar penuh cinta.

"Hn, siapa namamu?" tanya pangeran berwajah datar itu sambil mencium punggung tangan yang begitu halus dan wangi milik pemuda dihadapanya.

"Hyu-Hyuuga Ne-Neji." ucap pemuda yang ternyata bernama Neji tersebut sedikit terbata dengan semburat merah menghiasi kulit pucatnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke!" balas pangeran Sasuke dengan senyum tipis menghiasi bibir seksinya, ditambah suara baritone khas Uchiha sukses membuat Neji semakin merona.

"Baiklah pangeran, mari kita saling mengungkapkan cinta dibalik bayang-bayang pohon belakang istana!" seru pangeran Neji sok puitis seraya menarik lengan pangeran Sasuke keluar istana.

.

.

.

BLAAMM!

.

.

.

Suara pintu yang tertutup,meninggalkan keheningan di kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

Hening...

.

.

.

SRET!

.

.

.

Suara selimut yang ditarik dengan sangat keras terdengar memecahkan keheningan kamar sepeninggal pangeran Sasuke dan Neji. Siapakah pelakunya? Tentu saja pemuda mungil berambut blonde yang sekarang terlihat marah karena sama sekali tidak dianggap.

"KENAPA JADI BEGINI?!"

Teriakan super kencang keluar dari bibir pemuda blonde yang sedari tadi berharap pangeran Sasuke membangunkannya dari tidur panjang, lalu saling memadu cinta dan kasih, kemudian mereka hidup bahagia selamanya. Namun itu semua hanya tinggal mimpi karena pangeran Sasuke lebih memilih Neji.

Dengan penuh amarah pemuda rubah tersebut beranjak dari ranjang menuju jendela kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Dari sana dia bisa melihat pangeran Sasuke dan Neji berjalan beriringan, dengan pangeran Neji bergelayut mesra dilengan pangeran Sasuke.

"JAHAT! JAHAT! KETERLALUAN! Harusnya aku yang bersamamu pangeran, aku sudah lama menunggumu. Sasukeee~" ratap pemuda blonde sambil menempelkan kedua telapak tangan dan wajahnya pada kaca jendela, sehingga membuat wajahnya terlihat aneh.

"Grrrrr! Aku tak akan mengalah begitu saja!" seru pangeran rubah itu seraya bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar tempatnya tidur.

"Kalau tidak ada yang membangunkan, aku bangun sendiri saja!" gerutunya sepanjang jalan menuruni tangga menuju taman istana berniat mengikuti dua sejoli yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Tidak lupa sumpah serapah ia lontarkan untuk pangeran Neji yang ia anggap merebut Sasuke darinya.

~Sleeping Handsome~

Disebuah taman yang terletak dibelakang istana Uzu tempat dimana pangeran tampan tertidur, terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang duduk berdampingan disalah satu bangku taman tersebut. Hamparan rumput hijau dan berbagai macam bunga bermekaran disekitar mereka, kupu-kupu berbagai warna ikut serta memperindah taman tersebut, seolah ingin membuat suasana romantis untuk kedua pangeran. Sasuke dan Neji.

Sepertinya kedua pemuda tampan itu terlihat sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka, terlihat dari cara mereka berbincang dan tertawa riang. Emm, sepertinya hanya pangeran Neji yang tertawa sedangkan Sasuke hanya sesekali menimpali. Namun sikap cool pangeran Sasuke itu tak lantas membuat Neji kecewa, pancaran kebahagiaan tetap menguar dari tubuhnya seolah ingin membagikannya kepada semua orang.

.

.

.

.  
.

Err.. Sepertinya yang satu ini tidak kebagian kebahagiaan itu. Lihat saja tatapan marah dan aura hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya, tangan tan milik pemuda manis itu mencengkram batang pohon Oak dihadapannya hingga kulit batang pohon tersebut pun mengelupas.

'Ughh, jangan dekat-dekat kau Neji!' geram sesosok pemuda berambut blonde yang sedang mengintip dibalik pohon. Menyaksikan kemesraan Sasuke dan Neji. Hingga dia tak menyadari sesosok laki-laki dewasa menghampiri dirinya.

"Ternyata kau ada disini, aku mencarimu kemana-mana." suara baritone yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke namun terdengar sedikit ramah menyapa pendengaran pemuda blonde tersebut.

Seketika itu juga dia menoleh kebelakang. Dapat dilihatnya, seorang laki-laki dewasa mirip dengan pangeran Sasuke namun rambut hitamnya lebih panjang dan diikat satu ke belakang. Topi lebar dengan aksen bulu angsa diatasnya tersemat manis dikepala pria berpostur tubuh lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Baju bangsawan yang hampir sama dengan milik Sasuke membalut tubuh atletis pria itu, tatapan mata yang lembut membuatnya terlihat seperti pangeran yang baik hati.

"Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu Cinderlellaku. Aku tak akan membiarkan mu melarikan diri! Apa kamu sudah lupa pada pangeran Itachimu ini?" ucap pangeran bernama Itachi tersebut, seraya berjalan mendekati pangeran blonde yang hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah tangan pemuda mungil dihadapannya lalu mengecup punggung tangan pangeran tersebut dengan penuh penghayatan (?).

"Setiap malam aku tak bisa tidur memikirkanmu. Aku selalu memeluk sepatu kaca yang sengaja kau tinggalkan saat malam dansa dikerajaanku. Sejak itu aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku selalu mencarimu ke berbagai penjuru negeri. Sekarang aku sudah menemukanmu, menikahlah denganku!" cerocos pangeran Itachi panjang lebar.

Itachi pun berlutut hendak memakaikan sepatu kaca yang ia bawa pada kaki kecil pemuda blonde dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

JEDUAGH!

.

.

.

Belum sempat Itachi memasangkan sepatu itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tendangan mutlak mengenai wajah berkeriput milik Itachi hingga pangeran berambut panjang itu pun jatuh terjungkal ke belakang. Dengan pantatnya mencium permukaan tanah yang keras, membuat pria dewasa itu meringis merasakan nyeri.

"Asal kau tau saja, aku bukan Cinderella! Tapi Naruto 'Si Pangeran Tidur' Maaf kau salah orang!" seru pangeran bernama Naruto hendak meninggalkan taman tersebut, namun sebuah tangan milik Itachi menahannya.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku, ini adalah buktinya Cinderlella." Itachi tetap meyakini kalau Naruto adalah pangeran yang selama ini dia cari. Sambil tetap menahan tangan Naruto Itachi menyodorkan sepatu kaca yang dia bawa kepada Naruto bermaksud agar pangeran manis itu mau memakainya.

"Pakailah! Sepatu ini akan membuktikan kalau kau Cinderlellaku." Itachi berkata pada Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Hah... Baiklah... Cuma pakai saja kan? Setelah itu jangan menggangguku!" putus Naruto akhirnya mengalah, sedangkan Itachi yang sekarang sedang memasang wajah senang dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Kemudian Itachi pun memakaikan sepatu itu pada sebelah kaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Akan tetapi! Ternyata oh ternyata... Sepatu itu terlalu besar untuk ukuran kaki Naruto yang terbilang mungil. Seketika itu juga Itachi diam saking shocknya.

.

.

.

"Nah, sudah terbukti ini bukan milikku. Jadi biarkan aku pergi!" ucap Naruto, seraya meninggalkan Itachi yang menatap sepatu dihadapannya tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin! Lalu, sepatu siapa ini?" gumam Itachi, belum sembuh dari shocknya.  
.

.

.

"Ah! Ternyata ada disini, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Itu sepatuku pangeran, sekarang pakaikanlah sepatu itu padaku dengan semangat masa muda!" seru sebuah suara dibelakang Itachi. Membuat itachi merasakan firasat buruk.

Itachi pun menoleh terpatah-patah ke belakang.

Dan benar saja. Dia menemukan sosok pemuda berpakaian ketat serba hijau sedang menatapnya berapi-api. Itachi menelan ludahnya paksa. Lalu dengan gerakan slow motion dia berdiri. Tanpa aba-aba Itachi segera berlari meninggalkan makhluk hijau itu dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Are? Mau kemana dikau pangeranku. Tunggu! Daku akan mengejarmu dengan semangat masa muda. Huwwoo!" teriak makhluk hijau itu mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, dan langsung mengejar Itachi. Jadilah mereka berkejar-kejaran dengan penuh cinta (?).

~Sleeping Handsome~

"Kemana mereka? Huh! gara-gara pangeran keriput tadi. Aku jadi kehilangan jejak Sasuke." gumam Naruto pelan, tampak raut wajahnya kecewa karena tidak menemukan Sasuke dan Neji.

Dia sekarang sedang berjalan menyusuri hutan istana mencari dua pangeran yang entah berada dimana. Dia tidak menyadari dibalik salah satu batang pohon mapple dalam hutan, terlihat dua orang pemuda sedang mengintai pangeran Naruto.

"Dia adalah pangeran saljuku, tolong ya Kankurou!" pemuda berambut merah darah, dengan tato ai menghiasi dahinya itu berbicara atau tepatnya memerintah pria yang selalu memakai Make Up tebal di wajahnya bernama Kankurou.

"Serahkan saja padaku pangeran Gaara." timpal Kankurou sambil mengacugkan jempolnya lalu memakai jubah hitam kumal, dengan kerudung menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dia berjalan ke arah Naruto sambil membawa keranjang penuh apel hendak menawarkannya pada Naruto.

.  
.

TAP

.

.

TAP

.

.

TAP

.

.

"Apel... Apel... Apel beracun enak! Eh Apel merah... Ayo ayo beli...!" lirih laki-laki bertudung tampak seperti seorang yang sudah tua itu seraya berjalan mejajakan sekeranjang apel yang dibawanya. Ia sengaja berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Wah, kebetulan aku sedang lapar. Aku mau Apelnya satu kek!" seru Naruto pada kakek penjual apel tersebut, lalu mengambil satu buah apel yang paling besar dan merah.

'Bagus! Ayo cepat makan!' batin sosok berjubah a.k.a Kankurou itu tak sabaran. Sedangkan pangeran Gaara yang memperhatikannya hanya menyeringai penuh arti.

Belum sempat Naruto memakan Apel itu, dia melihat bocah laki-laki sedang berlari lewat dihadapannya. Syal biru yang melekat dilehernya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Telinga dan ekor kelinci berwarna putih melekat pada tubuh kecilnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat gerakan Naruto berhenti sebuah spanduk yang dibawa kelinci tersebut bertuliskan 'AWAS APEL BERACUN, JANGAN DIMAKAN!' saat itu juga Naruto membuang apel tersebut lalu pergi melanjutkan pencariannya, meninggalkan dua bersaudara itu tenggelam dalam kegalauan (?).

Sedangkan kedua laki-laki tadi menatap geram sang kelinci yang sudah menggagalkan rencana mereka mendapatkan pangeran Naruto untuk menjadikannya pangeran salju. Dengan murka mereka berdua mengejar kelinci yang saat itu masuk ke lubang dalam tanah.

"Kurang ajarrrr! Tak akan kubiarkan kau lolos kelinci buluk." teriak Kankurou geram seraya mengikuti sang kelinci masuk ke dalam tanah, sedangkan Gaara mengikuti dibelakangnya dengan pedang teracung siap menguliti kelinci tersebut.

Namun karena lubang yang terlalu sempit, akhirnya mereka berdua pun terjebak dengan kepala dibawah dan badan yang saling terhimpit satu sama lain, sukses membuat mereka berdua tidak bisa keluar. Sedangkan kelinci bersyal biru itu keluar dari lubang di sisi lainnya bergegas melanjutkan perjalanannya.

.

.

"Huwaa... Bahaya! Bahaya! Hampir saja aku diracuni."

Tampak Naruto menghela nafas lega, lalu kembali mencari Pangeran Sasuke dan Neji.

~Sleeping Handsome~

Hamparan bunga matahari tampak begitu indah selaras dengan cuaca cerah saat ini. Di bawah sebuah pohon rindang tepi ladang bunga matahari, terlihat pangeran Sasuke dan Neji sedang duduk santai bersandar pada pohon dibelakang mereka berdua. Menikmati indahnya bunga matahari yang terjajar sejauh mata mereka memandang. Mereka sangat asyik hingga tidak menyadari seorang pangeran berambut pirang sedang bersedih menatap mereka di kejauhan.

.

.

"Sasuke. Padahal aku selalu menunggumu, bahkan aku selalu menunggu hari dimana bisa bertemu denganmu. Tapi kenapa kau lebih memilih Neji?" lirihku. Tanpa kusadari air mata menetes dari bola mata Saphhireku. Hatiku begitu sedih melihat pangeran yang selama ini aku nanti sedang bermesraan bersama orang lain.

Aku terus menangis hingga sebuah suara mengintrupsi acara bersedihku.  
"Jangan bersedih lagi!"

'Eh?! Suara siapa itu?' batinku.

Aku pun menoleh kesana kemari untuk mencari-cari asal suara itu. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa, disekelilingku. Jangan-jangan itu Hahantu? Aku mulai takut dan hendak lari saat suara bernada malas itu kembali terdengar.

"Ckh, aku bukan hantu. Aku ada diatasmu. Mendokusai." ucap seorang pemuda mungil bersayap seraya terbang diatas kepalaku. Ia memiliki rambut seperti nanas dan sepertinya dia sedang mengantuk. Terlihat dari matanya yang sayu dan sering menguap.

"Emm... Siapa kau? Tuan Lalat?" tanyaku bingung dengan makhluk kecil bersayap yang tengah terbang dihadapanku.

"Lalat? Aku ini peri, bodoh!" teriak seekor (?) lalat yang mengaku dirinya adalah seorang peri itu. Nampaknya dia tersinggung karena aku mengatainya lalat. Kenyataannya sayap peri itu memang mirip dengan sayap lalat. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika berkata begitu.

"Tapi kau memang terlihat seperti lalat!" balasku tak mau kalah.

"Hah... Sudahlah! Sekarang katakan permintaanmu!" Peri malas itu menghela nafas pelan. Terlalu merepotkan baginya berdebat dengan pemuda rubah dihadapannya. Tugasnya hanya mengabulkan satu permintaan pemuda bersurai pirang itu, setelahnya dia bisa melanjutkan tidur yang tertunda.

"Eh?! Permintaan? Hmm, permintaanku adalah..."

~Sleeping Handsome~

"Apa yang kau suka dariku pangeran?" tanya neji dengan nada manja. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang terletak dipinggir ladang bunga matahari.

"Apa ya...?" tampak sasuke mencari alasan yang tepat.  
'Habis, aku asal pilih sih' lanjutnya dalam hati.

.

.

GREP!

.

.

Tiba-tiba Neji memeluk Sasuke sampai mereka berdua terjungkal dengan posisi Neji menindih sasuke.

"Err... Bisakah kau menyingkir dari tubuhku pangeran Neji!" perintah Sasuke datar. Namun dalam hati dia begitu panik, karena tidak menyangka pangeran Neji begitu agresif.

.

.

"Katakan saja pangeran, kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku karena wajah tidurku yang menawan bukan?" ucap Neji semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke.

Apa-apaan Neji itu, dia membuatku geram. Seenaknya saja dia memeluk pangeran Sasuke, ingin rasanya aku mencekikmu.

"He-hentikan!" suara Sasuke terdengar seperti tidak bisa bernafas karena Neji memeluknya sangat erat.

Aku pun terbang ke arah mereka. Kukepakkan sayap kupu-kupuku pada Neji agar dia terganggu dan melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi nampaknya dia semakin terlihat gembira.

"Lihatlahlah Sasuke! Kupu-kupu pun ikut bahagia bersama kita berdua." seru Neji riang saat melihatku yang terbang mengitari mereka. Padahal aku datang untuk memisahkannya dengan Sasuke, tapi dia mengartikan kalau aku sedang menari untuknya. Ogah banget deh.

"Puiihhh... Siapa yang bahagia untukmu dasar penjilat!" aku pun segera terbang pergi menjauh dari mereka, lalu aku duduk diatas daun salah satu bunga matahari.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Walaupun menjadi kupu-kupu, tetap saja aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menarik perhatian Sasuke." aku pun mulai terisak.

.

.

FLASHBACK

"Permintaanku adalah... Menjadi kupu-kupu agar aku bisa menjauhkan Neji dari Sasuke dan menarik perhatian Sasuke!" Seruku pada peri malas itu.

"Ck! Mendokusai." Dengan malas peri itu mengabulkan permintaanku. Ia menaburkan Pixie Dust ke arahku, seketika itu juga badanku menjadi sekecil peri malas itu. Di punggungku terdapat sepasang sayap kupu-kupu bewarna biru, sebiru bola mata Sapphireku.

"Kau cukup meminta dalam hati jika ingin kembali ke bentuk manusiamu lagi." jelas peri malas tersebut hendak pergi meninggalkanku. Namun aku mencegahnya dengan memegang sebelah tangannya. Dia hanya memandang malas padaku.

"Arigatou... Umm...?"

"Shikamaru! Itu namaku. Selamat berjuang Naruto!" ucapnya seraya terbang meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bergumam 'Arigatou Shikamaru' lalu terbang untuk menemui Sasuke.

END FLASBACK

"Tapi akhirnya aku cuma sendiri disini." runtukku sambil duduk memeluk kedua kakiku dan membenamkan wajah diatas tangan yang memeluk lututku sembari terisak kecil.

.

.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya seekor (?) lebah berambut dan bermata mirip sepertiku. Hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang dengan poni yang hampir menutupi sebelah matanya. Aku tak menjawab, aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku pada Neji yang masih berusaha mencium Sasuke.

"Ouw! Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya? Aku akan membantumu! Yang penting menjauhkan pemuda tak berpupil itu saja kan? Serahkan saja padaku! Jadi, berhentilah menangis!" ucap lebah pirang tersebut sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku kemudian terbang kearah Sasuke dan Neji.

~Sleeping Handsome~

"Ka-kau ini agresif sekali ya..." Sasuke berkata sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Neji yang semakin mendesaknya.

"Ahh... Pangeran juga tidak perlu sungkan kok." ucap Neji masih berusaha mendekatkan bibirnya pada Sasuke, tinggal dua centi lagi tiba-tiba sebuah rasa nyeri menyerang bokongnya.

.

.

.

.

"AUCHH... SAKIT!" teriak Neji yang merasakan nyeri makin menyebar di area bokongnya, Neji pun segera bangkit kemudian berlari menghidari sosok kecil yang ternyata adalah seekor lebah pirang tengah menancapkan sengatan mematikannya.

Sasuke hanya cengo menatap Neji yang berlari kesana kemari dengan lebah yang setia menyengat bokong seksinya. Namun perasaan lega tergambar jelas diwajah tampannya itu.

'Seharusnya aku memilih pangeran pirang itu.' pikir Sasuke.

Dia pun beranjak dari taman berniat kembali ke istana untuk membangunkan pangeran yang satu lagi.

Naruto yang mengira Sasuke akan pergi pun segera bergumam dalam hati sesuai perintah peri malas yang dia temui tadi.

'Aku mohon, kembalikan aku ke wujud manusia.'Ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya. Seketika itu asap putih mengelilingi tubuh Naruto dengan sedikit bunyi 'POFFF'.

Sasuke yang merasa mendengar sesuatu pun berbalik dan mendapati pemuda pirang manis yang baru saja ingin ia temui, sedang terduduk diantara bunga matahari. Dengan segera Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pangeran blonde itu seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu pemuda manis tersebut.

"Baru saja aku akan menjemputmu pangeran...?"

"Naruto, namaku Naruto! seru Naruto saking groginya, memotong kata-kata Sasuke.

"Dan aku Sasuke." ucap pangeran Uchiha tersebut sambil membantu Naruto berdiri. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa merona senang karena bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau adalah orang yang selama ini aku cari. Maukah kau menjadi pengantinku?" sebuah lamaran yang begitu tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir pucat Sasuke.

"De-dengan senang hati, pa-pangeran." jawab Naruto gugup saking bahagianya. Sasuke pun memeluk Naruto seakan ingin membagi kehangantannya pada makhluk mungil yang berada didekapannya.

.

.

'Huwaa... Aku bahagia... Maafkan aku Neji, tapi aku juga ingin bahagia bersama pangeran Sasuke.' pikir naruto dalam hati sambil semakin mempererat pelukannya.

~Sleeping Handsome~

"HEI! HEI! HEI! Seenknya saja orang itu. Baru saja aku jauhkan dari pemuda tak berpupil, sekarang sudah bermesraan dengan pemuda lain. Ck, awas kau!" gerutu seekor lebah pirang itu geram. Ia tak mengenali Naruto dalam wujud manusianya.

.

.

NGUNNNG

.

.

KYAAA!

.

.

Ternyata si lebah tadi menyerang Naruto dengan melebah buta eh maksudnya membabi buta layaknya dia menyerang Neji. Pangeran Sasuke hanya bisa meneriakan nama Naruto saat lebah itu tak henti-hentinya menyerang Naruto.

~Sleeping Handsome~

Disebuah kamar istana yang kita jumpai diawal cerita. Tampak pangeran Sasuke sedang berbicara pada dua pangeran tidur kita a.k.a Naruto dan Neji yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya di sofa dalam kamar tersebut.

"Maaf! Aku bukan orang yang suka menilai penampilan dari wajah. Tapi... Seseorang yang menjadi pendampingku harus yang berwajah manusia!"

Sasuke sedang mengatakan penolakan secara halusnya pada Naruto dan Neji yang hanya memandangnya sebal.

"Pasti akan ada orang yang lebih baik untuk kalian berdua. Selamat tinggal!" lanjut Sasuke sembari beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

Hening

.

.

Hening

.

.

Hening

.

.

"KETERLALUAN!" teriak Naruto serta Neji penuh amarah. Mereka kesal karena gagal menjadi pendamping pangeran.

Salahkan lebah yang tak jelas gendernya itu. Karena ia menyengat wajah mereka hingga bengkak sana sini, hingga kini wajah mereka menjadi abstrak dan tak bisa dikenali lagi.

Kedua pangeran yang tadinya tampan, kini berubah menjadi buruk rupa akibat ulah lebah gila berambut pirang tersebut. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk tetap dalam tidur panjangnya menunggu hari dimana ada seseorang yang mau membangunkannya.

OWARI

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Cinderlellaku? Dimana kau?"

Terlihat pangeran dengan keriput menghiasi wajah tampannya, memasuki sebuah kamar dimana terdapat dua pangeran yang sedang tertidur.

Namun betapa terkejutnya ia, saat menyingkal selimut ranjang sang pangeran tidur tersebut.  
"Uwaaaa!" teriaknya terkejut ketika mendapati apa yang ada dibalik selimut itu. Dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Saat sampai di depan pintu ia melihat pangeran berambut merah hendak masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut, namun ia mencegahnya.

"Sebaiknya jangan masuk!" cegahnya pada pangeran itu.

Gaara hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanda ia tak mengerti kenapa Itachi menyuruhnya lari. 'Ada apa sebenarnya?' pikir Gaara dalam hati.

"Yang ada di dalam bukan manusia, tetapi alien. Sebaiknya kita menyelamatkan diri. Ayoo!" jelas Itachi, lalu segera menarik tangan Gaara untuk lari meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka lari sambil bergandengan mesra.

Sedangkan kedua pangeran Naruto dan Neji itu pun tetap tertidur dengan tenang di peraduannya. karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang mau membangunkannya. Mereka berdua pun tidur untuk selama-lamanya.

.  
.

.

.

"MAU SAMPAI KAPAN HARUS BEGINI, HAH!"

Teriakan murka Naruto dan Neji menggelegar ke seluruh bagian Istana hingga terdengar sampai hutan para pemburu. Membuat para pangeran yang sedang mengembara memutar arahnya menjauhi Istana Uzu tempat pangeran tidur itu tinggal.

Naruto dan Neji saling pandang seraya merubah posisi tidur mereka menjadi duduk di ranjang.

"Ah... Sudahlah... Kita main kartu saja!" putus Neji sambil mulai mengocok kartu yang dia ambil dari laci meja sebelah ranjang. Naruto hanya mengangguk meng'iya'kan.

.

.

.

Begitulah nasib para pangeran tidur kita. Sepanjang waktu mereka habiskan dengan bermain kartu tanpa istirahat. Tak memperdulikan ada atau tidaknya pangeran yang akan membangunkan mereka. Nampaknya mereka menerima takdir harus menjadi Jomblo abadi, terlebih wajah mereka yang tak akan kembali tampan seperti sedia kala.  
Mereka terus saja bermain tanpa tidur sama sekali.  
Sepertinya akan lebih cocok jika saya mengganti cerita ini dengan judul 'Pangeran Insomnia'. Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Cerita ini pun berakhir dengan kata...  
FIN

.

.

.

.

Yosh...! Itulah Fic yang aku bikin saat SasuNaru's Day kemarin.  
Gaje ya? Udah pasti! Yang bikin aja Gaje abis. Haha.

Oh iya. Sekedar kasih tau aja. Disini ada beberapa POV, sengaja gak saya kasih keterangan karena seperti biasa. Saya ingin kalian menerka-nerka sendiri itu POV milik siapa.  
Jadi maaf ya kalau ada yang bingung.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca karya saya.  
Semoga para Kizuna suka yah.

®Kizuna 


End file.
